minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
DREAD Chapter 5 FINALE: Collision
In only a few hours, my plan will succeed. The End World and Nether World will collide with the Over World, creating a "Hell on Earth". Ivan will not have a choice but to die. He will be completely surrounded. He will finally be punished for all the dread that has been caused on this world. I put my wolf and creeper somewhere safe, as well as any other crying animal or mob that's around. I did this for 2 hours until I heard the shaking. The stars of the End and Nether worlds have collided, and are now smashing into the Over World. I walked outside to see it. The wonderful grass slowly being infected with Nether, and the snow melting into End Stone. It was time. It was time for that Reindeer-Headed Butcher Maniac to meet his fate. The Ender Warriors quickly found my location, and started getting ready for a battle against something far worse than anything we have ever seen. The Wither had just got finished traveling to my cabin with their armies. The Ender Dragon has arrived to aide in the battle. We waited for the rest of the armies, then headed over to Ivan's Cave. I heavily knocked my machete on the wall of the cave 3 times then waited. A few Endermen got nervous but still stood their ground. Then, we heard footsteps. It was Ivan. Ivan walked out into the daylight, expecting an easy kill, he raised his knife, then glanced at me. He looked like he knew me, and that's when I remembered the book. It said that a sick man was friends with Ivan until they died. I must be wearing the clothes of that man. The Gore Man. I felt bad for Ivan, but that changed quickly when I remembered what he did to the world. I held my machete with both hands, backed up along with the armies, then controlled them to use their weapons. They pulled out whatever they had, and all focused on Ivan. They all understood they could die during this, and if they would die, they died without good reason. Before I could do anything, Ivan slashed at me. I dodged back, and that made the armies engage the enemy. Thousands of Endermen charged at Ivan, many died, and some still fought back with the Strange Purple Swords they carried. The Wither and Ender Dragon flew up, hitting Ivan blow by blow of whatever they had. Ivan still did not die. Despite the entire army, most of the warriors had died, and it was only me, The Wither, a few Wither Skeletons and Enderman, and the Ender Dragon. Ivan found me in the crowd and charged at me, he grabbed me bye the neck and I nearly could have died right then and there if the Wither didn't blow Ivan's arm off. Ivan's knife flew into nearby water, which made him start using his bare hands. I looked around at all the dead Enderman and Pigmen and Withered Skeletons. How could one person do this? Is he immortal? He can't be. He's definitely getting hurt, I can see it. He's groaning in pain too, so we must be close to killing him. I ran, leaped onto his neck when he was stunned, then attempted to break it. I was successful, but he still stood his ground for only a few seconds, before we staggered and wobbled. Before he collapsed, he pulled out a black enchantment book. Lightning struck it, then transferred through the book and zapped me. I passed out, and woke up in a pitch black place. I walked in the darkness for a few minutes until I saw an Alter. Now I know why I am here. He cursed me. I have became the man. The Gore Man. I can only be summoned, and when I am, I must hunt and mutilate the people who have summoned me. And this will always be me. THE END This series has been the Origin Story of my Creepypasta: "The Gore Man". Category:Creepypasta Category:Moderate Length Pastas